Sleepover
by Dalia1784
Summary: Clarabelle Cow's niece Betsy has a sleepover with Webby and a third friend that seems odd


Sleepover

It was evening and the doorbell rang, Clarabelle walked over to answer it. When she opened it there stood Mrs. Beakley and Webby, Clarabelle remembered her niece had invited Webby for a small sleepover.

"Good evening Mrs. Beakley," Clarabelle smiled. "hello Webby."

"Oh I hope she won't be any trouble Miss Cow." Mrs. Beakley smiled.

"Webby is most welcome in my house. Betsy's upstairs Webby, we were still preparing but you can come in."

Webby stepped inside and put her bag down, Betsy came down the stairs. "Hi Webby." Betsy waved hello.

"This is gonna be fun," Webby said as both girls went to sit on the couch and watched televison.

Mrs. Beakley waved good-bye. "Now Webbigail, you behave yourself and have fun."

Both Betsy and Webby waved good-bye to Mrs. Beakley. Clarabelle closed the door, walked to the telephone and made a phone call. Meanwhile the girls stopped watching the television and were playing with their dolls. About an hour later the doorbell rang once again, Clarabelle had finished her call earlier and went to answer the door.

"Who could that be?" Clarabelle thought. She finally opened the door, but she suddenly gasped. The Phantom Blot stood there on the porch.

"U-um, goo-good e-e-evening Mr. Blot." Clarabelle was starting to become speechless

"Good Evening Ms. Clarabelle," He spoke calmly. "now don't worry I'm not here to comit any harm to you ma'am. I'm simply here because your niece invited my dear daughter to her sleepover party."

The Phantom Brat slowly came from hiding behind her father, she hugged her father. " Hello Ms. Cow ." she said to Clarabelle shy.

"I will assure you Ms. Clarabelle," The Phantom Blot said kindly. "my little girl won't be any trouble."

Clarabelle looked at The Phantom Brat, and thought to herself . "Can I trust him, I mean, I never knew he even had a daughter, she looks so cute. But I am not gonna let my suspcions get the best of me." Clarabelle smiled. "Don't worry sir, she's perfectly welcome."

The Phantom Blot hugged his daughter and said, "Now stay on your best behavior, remember your manners, and have fun with your friends."

The Phantom Brat smiled. "I will Daddy."

The Phantom Blot bid his daughter good night ,sweet dreams , and so he left. Clarabelle and The Phantom Brat walked inside closing the door behind them. Betsy and Webby turned around and smiled.

"Phan," Betsy exclaimed happily. "You came!"

"Hi Phan." Said Webby.

Phan walked over to the girls just in time to join their tea party. Clarabelle watched to make sure nothing wrong was gonna happen, so far nothing. Just as the girls were drinking their tea, Horace burst through through the door with two Pizza boxes and two store bags full.

Horace shouted. "Did anyone order Pizza?" Clarabelle came and helped him carry the store bags to the kitchen. Betsy ran up to Horace, he handed Betsy a Pizza box. "One Pizza for Betsy and her guests."

"Thanks Uncle Horace." Betsy smiled.

Horace was walking to kitchen, and as he looked at the girls and noticed Phan. Clarabelle quickly pulled him into the kitchen, he nearly dropped the other Pizza box.

"Say," Horace whispered. "I recognize Webbigail but who's the other kid?"

Clarabelle whispered. "That's what I got to talk you about." Both looked out in the living room watching the girls enjoy the Pizza during their tea party.

"Who is she?"

"Now don't run to the phone and call the cops. That's The Phantom Blots's daughter, she's called The Phantom Brat."

"What!" Horace started to walk towards the phone.

"No wait!" Clarabelle pulled Horace back.

"Why won't let me call the police!"

"I don't want Phan's father to be the reason why we ruined Betsy's sleepover. Do you realize that Betsy and Webby are her only friends? Nobody else wants to be her friend."

Horace felt guilty, he soon realized how much the girls were having fun. But then something puzzled him

"But why are they calling her Phan though?"

"The girls don't like calling her Phantom Brat so they call her Phan for short."

"I see, but isn't Betsy well aware of Phan's father?"

"She is, it seems to me she could see past the whole ' you're dad's a bad guy.' and accept Phan for who she is."

"Wow, now that's something I've never seen in a child. I mean most kids judge before they get to know anyone."

"No one knows it but us, but my little Istey-Betsy is setting an example far beyond her age." Clarabelle held Horace's arm.

Soon Betsy and the girls walked into the kitchen.

"Aunt Clarabelle, can me and the girls bake a cake?"

Clarabelle smiled and replied. "Why don't we bake cakes to give to someone?"

"I can make one for Uncle Scrooge and one for Grandma." Webby agreed.

"I can make one for you and Uncle Horace." Betsy smiled.

Phan said happily. "I can make one for my Daddy, so he can have cake for his birthday."

That made Clarabelle smile, she told Phan. "That sounds very sweet."

Horace jokingly said. "Perhaps I'll eat all the cakes."

Clarabelle playfully pinched Horace. "I don't think so."

Later all three girls were now decorating their cakes. Frosting, sprinkles, and some food coloring were spreaded all over the table. Webby's cake for Uncle Scrooge had green frosting and sprinkles to resemble money and had a dollar sign drawn on the top, the one for her grandma had white frosting with a flowery purple for the borderlines. Betsy's cake for Horace and Clarabelle had white and pink frosting with an Easter yellow frosting in the center and on the borderlines. Phan's cake for her father had white frosting with blotches of black frosting all around the cake, and on the top it said: "Happy Birthday Daddy." Clarabelle saw Webby, Betsy, and Phan's cakes and loved them.

Suddenly Phan asked Clarabelle. "Do you think Daddy will like this?"

Clarabelle replied kindly and very sweetly. "I think your Father will love it."

That made Phan smile.

After they cleaned up the mess and the cakes were put away in the fridge, the girls went upstairs and to play. Clarabelle and Horace cleaned up the rest of the kitchen and could hear the girls playing and went upstairs to check on them. The girls were starting to get sleepy.

"Aunt Clarabelle, Uncle Horace could you tell us a story?" Betsy asked.

Horace and Clarabelle both took turns telling a story. The story itself was about lonely princess who was a witch and the daughter of an evil sorcerer. The witch princess had no friends and became mean to the village. But then two princess come and become friends to the witch princess. This makes the witch princess realized she no longer needs to be mean now that she has friends and will never be alone. When they finished telling the story Horace and Clarabelle soon realized the girls were now fast asleep. Both were getting sleepy as well, Horace decided to sleep on the couch for the night and soon Clarabelle was the last to fall a sleep. For she had checked on the girls one last time, all three girls were sharing the large bed sleeping. This made Clarabelle feel warm, knowing that her own niece was happy no matter if one of her friends was the daughter of a world class criminal.


End file.
